Neverland
by skye.angel05
Summary: How does life go on after a tragedy? This is a Mary Brave POV after the end of the movie.


**Neverland**

_A/N: the movie wouldn't leave me so I wanted to conclude it on my own. This is Mary-centric, and no, I haven't read the book yet ( I would if I can find a copy of it…). Also, first fic…  


* * *

_

It felt just like how it felt in the beginning, all weird in a room that felt more like home than home, as Tory had put it. Now, there is only one 'Lost Girl'.

Although I would like to believe one of us had finally found her way. I guess anything would have been better than the last days of hell Paulie had lived here. I dream of her sometimes, flying through the sky like a falcon, like a real raptor, finally free. I like to think she belonged to sky now, to those heights she wouldn't fall from.

Tory transferred after it all happened. She just broke down completely after what happened. She walked like a ghost in the empty corridors like all the life had been sucked out of her. I can hear her crying in the dead of the night but I don't know how to help her. I doubt that I could. Her parents had no choice but to pull her out after she collapsed in class one day. I never saw her since.

Now, I stay alone in this room, their empty beds my only companions, grasping through these dark days.

* * *

The world seemed to stop the moment Paulie stepped off the roof. I couldn't take my eyes away from the falcon, fully healed and soaring through the sky. I was afraid that if I looked away, it will all be real. I felt more than heard Tory gasp and fall to a slump when Paulie hit the ground.

Everyone was frozen for a moment until Tory's cry of grief. Suddenly, everyone was moving. Tory stumbled through to Paulie's body, shouting her name over and over again as she held the fallen body against her, cradling her head and brushing the hair off her face mindless of the blood pooled around them. Miss Banner was close behind immediately feeling for the weakening pulse quickly fading through her fingers.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Miss Banner cried while trying to hold on the last remnants of life remaining in the hand steadily growing colder grasped in her own.

Miss Vaughn was trying to pull Tory away from the lifeless body when the paramedics came. I was there to catch her when she finally let go. She held on to me sobbing the truth the three of us always knew.

"I love her, Mary. She can't leave me. She can't…"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with the other girls while we free up a new room for you?" Miss Vaughn asks me again.

"I'm sure Miss Vaughn." I reply meekly. I guess I need to stay in that room, our room, to remind me how easy it is to be completely lost. I don't want to turn my back from what happened, to pretend that none of it ever was, like what most of the girls were doing. I'm afraid that if I leave I might forget what they looked like: Paulie and Victoria when they were happier, filled with life and love, untouched by the weight of the world's expectations and disappointments.

"Alright, I'll let it be for now. But I'm concerned about you, dear. I don't want you closing yourself up there, all alone. I have someone you could talk to if you want. And my door is always open if you have anything you want to say." She reminds me carefully touching my shoulder in gesture of comfort.

I understand how she's worried. I wasn't really able to make other friends aside from my old roommates. I'm not really good at that, making friends. Plus, the other girls look at me differently because of my closeness with Paulie after her 'falling out' with Victoria. I still see the questioning looks and the hushed whispers around me.

* * *

The funeral was held a few days later. Paulie's parents were quietly standing in front. Victoria was hysterically trying to get away from her father's grip to get nearer the coffin slowly disappearing underground. My father wasn't able to make it again, but I don't really care anymore.

As I was walking back after the service, a woman approached me from the sidelines awkwardly trying to belong among the formally attired crown in her threadbare shoes and ill-fitting and crumpled clothes. Her eyes were hidden behind thick sunglasses but it was obvious that she was crying.

"Did you know her well? Pauline Oster?" She asked me quietly.

"Yes. You're her blood-mother." I asked more than stated.

"I didn't want to have contact with her until I can get my life together. I wanted to be something she won't be ashamed of…" She said with her voice breaking, clutching a worn handkerchief in her hand.

I left her there standing until everyone else was gone, mourning the child she never knew. I looked up at the sound of a bird call. That was the last time I saw Paulie's falcon.


End file.
